Team RWBY Says Goodbye
by ODST110
Summary: So, this is about the new song "Time To Say Goodbye" although that quickly became derailed. Hope you enjoy, please rate and review.


**So, this is a story that was going to be based on the new song released "Time to Say Goodbye". However, due to me liking to act like a goofy Ruby, it kinda went off base. It might return back to what it was going to be, but not so far. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby was done. She could no longer handle what was happening. Many students had been perishing because of underestimated numbers of Grimm recently. It had cost several teams their lives, and Ruby was just becoming more depressed because of it. Her team, Team RWBY, and the team across the hall, Team JNPR, had not perished as of yet, but that was because they were the best of the best in their year, perhaps in the school.

But just because they survived did not mean they left unscathed. Ruby had been hurt several times from Nevermore's feathers, Weiss had been hit by an Ursa Major and broke her wrist, and Yang and Blake only had it worse. Blake's ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud had been cut by a King Taijitu, sending her off into a tree, giving her a concussion, a broken ankle, and several ripped tendons. Yang had by far been hurt the worst however. Yang in her rage of Blake being injured had sprained both of her wrists, dislocated a shoulder, and almost tore her Achilles' tendon from launching off of the ground so quickly to attack the King Taijitu. While Ruby and Weiss took about three weeks to recover, Blake and Yang had taken almost two months to recover.

Team JNPR fared no better. Jaune and Pyrrha had faced broken arms from holding their shields and protecting themselves from ferocious boarbatusk attacks, Nora had a sprained ankle and fractured wrist from being hit mid-swing of her hammer. And Ren had gotten a concussion from being launched into the air by a boarbatusk and also had gotten a fractured collarbone. Jaune and Pyrrha had faced about three weeks of recovery while Ren had a month. Nora had been the luckiest of the bunch and only had about two weeks of recovery to heal herself.

Ruby was tired of being sent on missions with poor Intel, but was more hurt at her classmates' death. She wanted this to stop, but more importantly, she wanted to know why it was happening. Beacon was the premier school for hunters and huntresses to train, so not only should it have the best students, the teachers should be able to properly scout out assignments for the students.

Ruby was very worried, she wanted her friends to remain safe. Recently, she felt as though she had changed, that she was no longer the innocent girl that had entered the academy, that she had lost her innocence because of what was happening.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" Yang asked as she entered their dorm room.

"No, no. I just, I just wished people stopped dying Yang, this shouldn't be happening." Ruby said.

"Ruby, trust me, it will be ok. I am sure Professor Ozpin knows what is going on and will fix it," Yang said "or we will fix it ourselves," Yang said with a smirk.

"I hope so Yang, but it is still worrying, I don't want anything to happen." Ruby said.

"Ruby, nothing will happen, I promise, nothing will happen to us." Yang hugged her sister to comfort her._ She shouldn't have to deal with this, this isn't what should be happening,_ Yang thought to herself. "Anyways, you wanna go to Vale? I just heard about a new cookie shop, and you can buy ½ pound cookies."

"REALLY?! That sounds awesome! canwegoYang? Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwe please go?!"

"Ruby, calm down, if we weren't going, I wouldn't have brought it up" Yang said.

"ALRIGHT! I am so excited. Blake and Weiss are coming to, right?" Ruby asked

"Of course they are, although I think you will be eating more cookies than the three of us combined"

"Yeah, probably. Well, at least Weiss will know where I will want to go after we see our next movie together." Ruby said, not really thinking about anything but ½ pound cookies and all the kinds she will get.

"Did someone say my name?" Weiss says as she enters the room.

"I know where we can go for our next date Weiss! Yang just told me about a new cookie shop that just opened! A NEW ONE! They have huge cookies there too!"

"Really Ruby? That's where you want to go for a date?" Weiss asks

"Not just there silly Weiss, we would go there at the end of the date. It sounds awesome! We are all going there today too."

"Oh no we're not, we have a lot of studying to do, and Professor Oobleck did assign us a three page paper." Weiss retorted.

"But Weiss. . . . ." Ruby whined.

"No buts Ruby, we have to turn that in soon."

"What if we go right now to the cookie place, and come back and do the paper? Can we do that Weiss? Please. . . . ."

"Okay, fine. What is the store called anyway?" Weiss asks.

"Umm, what is the store called Yang?" Ruby asks

"It's called Mattheessen's. They just opened it up a couple of days ago, they have a bunch of stores everywhere, and this is the first one in Vale." Yang explains

"OH! Mattheessen's? That was my favorite when I was little. It has the best cookies I have ever had." Weiss says

"So then it's settled. TEAM RWBY IS GOING TO GET COOKIES!" Ruby exclaims

"What about Blake?" Weiss asks. "We haven't asked her to join us in this escapade of ours."

"Blakey will be fine with it. Besides, she loves a special kind of cookie, and this place is the only one that has them at this time of year." Yang explains.

"Oh? And what may that be?" Weiss asked.

"Gingerbread. Blakey loves the stuff, but it is only ever around during Christmas time, but now with that new place, she can get it anytime." Yang says

"Then it is set! We are all going to get cookies! Now we just need to find Blake and we can go." Ruby says

"That'll be easy, her last class just finished so she should return any moment." Yang said.

As Blake walked back to Team RWBY's dorm room, she was very tired, but at the same time very excited. She was tired because she had just finished combat training by killing several boarbatusks. But she was very excited because she had just found out about Mattheessen's, a cookie shop that made ½ pound cookies. But more importantly, they made gingerbread anytime of the year, not just Christmas. Blake became ecstatic when one of her classmates told her. She was also worried however. While one of her classmates told her about Mattheessen's, they had previously been discussing the recent deaths of Beacon students in recent months. _Not to mention all of the injuries incurred by even us_, Blake thought to herself as she rubbed her head, remembering the concussion._ Regardless, it won't happen again, _Blake thought as she opened the door.

"BLAKE!" Ruby exclaimed. "Guess what! We're going to a cookie shop today! It's called Mattheessen's, and they even have Gingerbread cookies!"

". . . ." Blake is speechless.

"You okay Blakey?" Yang asks.

"I was just about to tell you about that. I had just found out and was going to ask if we could go there. Well, I guess that answers that question." Blake says as her cat ears droop slightly.

"YA! We are going to get cookies! I am so excited!" Ruby exclaims. "We gotta go now though, the transport that is going there leaves in 10 minutes!"

"Then let's get a move on people." Weiss says, uncharacteristically of her usually indifferent attitude.

* * *

**See what I am saying? Totally went off-base for the story, but It is still good, just not what was originally intended. stopped here because it seemed like a good spot, hopefully chapter 2 is as good, or even better.**

**Just one last note, ****Mattheessen's ****is a real cookie shop that makes 1/2 pound cookies, I enjoyed them while in Key West last year, although whether or not they have Gingerbread I am not so sure. Please rate and review.**

**I edited it some, and re-posted it as such to help the chapter be more together.**


End file.
